My Way Back To You
by Summer1223
Summary: She never thought she'd have to see his face again, but when a close friend's wedding brings the gang back together. Two separate souls, two separate hearts once engulfed together, find their way back to each other. Will they be able to fill the void in their hearts? or will they go there separate ways once again? Brucas, Jeyton, and eventually Naley.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _"Sometimes two people have to fall apart, to realize how much they need to fall back together,"_

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

Haley James ran her hands on her cotton bedsheet. She noticed the side beside her was empty, she got up and went on a search for her fiancé.

She stumbled into her kitchen, and noticed a little note waiting for her.

 _"Hey Hales,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving this morning. I went for a run and didn't want to disturb you. You look so cute when you sleep. I'll be home soon."_

 _Love_

 _Matthew_

Her assistant Lindsey walked into her apartment. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Haley, good morning how are you!" Lindsey asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Lins, I'm fine what about you?" Haley said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm great. John wanted me to tell you that he needs you in his office now, he said it was something regarding your album," She told Haley.

"Can you tell him that I am working on it, and will be able to get it to him within a weeks time?"

"Hales, he not going to like that," Lindsey replied worriedly.

"Well he's going to have to go with it. If he wants me to finish this album," Haley said.

Before Lindsey could answer. Matthew walked in.

"I'll let him know Haley," Lindsey said. "Hi Matt, Bye Matt," She added.

Lindsey had left. Matthew just laughed. "What was that all about?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his fiancee's waist.

"John wants me to finish the album by tonight. I can't write seven songs tonight," Haley sat down and sighed.

"You could if we stayed up all night drink tons of coffee and we'll have your album done in no time Hales. There's nothing to worry about," He reassured her.

"I love for that, but this is my job and not yours,"

Matthew Ashby was a intern doctor. He helped the doctors with examinations, testing needles etc. He loved his job. He was once a former music producer.

"I found this in the mail today," He told Haley, handing her the envelope.

Haley opened the envelope and saw a wedding card inside.

 _You're cordially invited to the wedding of,_

 _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_

 _Jake David Jageleski_

 _October 23rd 2013_

 _At St Robert Augustine Church_

 _Tree Hill, North Carolina_

"It's a wedding invitation to Peyton's wedding?" Haley was still baffled. Last time she checked Lucas and Peyton were still together.

"I have to go," she replied walking out of the apartment.

* * *

She headed straight for the label and walked into John's office. She knocked on his door.

"Ah Haley just the person I wanted to see," John said, crossing his arms.

"Hi John."

"Tell me you are writing the best songs of your life. If not a bunch of best songs, some okay songs," he responded.

"Actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you," Haley told him, taking a seat.

"What is it Haley?" He asked concerned, hopefully she wasn't leaving the record label for a better one.

"I was wondering if I could have a month off?"

"What do you need a month off for Haley? What could be more important than your album?" John asked.

"My friend's wedding," She said softly.

"You need a month off for a friends wedding Haley? Last time I checked a wedding doesn't take a month to attend," He replied.

"Yeah, but I was going to stay longer than just the wedding,"

"Haley I'm sorry, but the answer is no. I need your time here in the studio recording your album. We need to get it out to the market in a week, and we still don't have your seven songs, a song name let alone okay?" He responded sternly.

"Look I haven't seen my friends in two years John okay? and I will work overtime to get the album done for you alright? The name of the album is Intoxicated."

"Well Haley that isn't my fault Haley. You know when I found you in the small town of Tree Hill singing in the cafe. I knew from that moment I wanted you on my label, not because you were beautiful, but you had the strong angelic voice I was looking for. The voice I needed to bring this label alive. So I flew you from that dead town and brought you here, in New York, where I made you a rock star Haley. A Rock star. Do you know how many people would die for your career choice? Not only that, but you got to go on tour, with Chris Keller. Alright Haley. Do you get that? and all of a sudden you want to go home," He explained.

"I know and I thank you for every second of my time. I really do John. I appericate it more than you could ever know, but I haven't seen my friends in two years. I have a lot of making up to do. I need to get my life back on track, and I promise you when I am there. I will be inspired to write the songs. My friend owns a record label, and she'll help okay? and Matt had told me he will ship my songs to you, so you can make a demo alright John. I'll work a lot in Tree Hill. My job is important to me, but so is my friends and family. I'm begging you John please." Haley explained.

"Fine I'll let you go, but you have to get the songs to me by Friday afternoon, no later. You got that?" He answered.

"Thank you John. I promise I won't let you down." Haley said smiling, walking out the door.

"Haley, don't make me think this was a mistake,"

* * *

Haley packed up all her stuff and bought a plane ticket. She was excited to go home and see her friends, but she was definitely going to miss her fiance and life here, but she was excited to go to home. She had taken her suitcase from her room, she shared with her fiance and brought it to the kitchen where Matthew was sitting.

"Well that's the last of it," She told him. "Are you sure you can't come with me?" She added.

"I wish I could Hales, I really do, but I can't. I'm going to miss you a lot Haley James, but go home see your friends be happy. I'll be waiting right here once you get back. I promise you that much. I love you now go before I change my mind, and cry," He responded softly, hugging her.

She wiped back some tears, "I wish you could come too. I'm going to miss you Matt, I really am. But I'm going home. I love you too more than you know," Haley replied, grabbing her passport, and leaving.

She arrived at the airport. Haley found the Welcome to Tree Hill sign, and it brought a smile to her face. Like they say there's no place like home, and although she moved to New York four years ago. Tree Hill will always be her home. She got her boarding pass, and was headed towards the terminal.

 _"Now boarding flight number XY783E to Tree Hill, North Carolina. That's flight number..."_

The flight attendant's voice echoed through the airport over the tanoy, as she called out Haley's plane.

"I'm coming home," Haley muttered to herself.

* * *

She had gotten off her plane, and took a taxi to Lucas's house. She got her bags out of the cab, gave him her money and knocked on Lucas's door.

A little girl opened the door. It brought a smile to Haley's face.

"Aunt Haley!" the little girl shouted. Haley picked her up.

"Hey Melanie, how are you? I missed you," Haley replied.

"Mama, tells me you're getting married to uncle Nathan is that true?" Melanie said with her baby blue eyes.

"Huh. She said that now, well baby I'm getting married, but just not to Uncle Nathan," Haley said, putting the girl down, once Brooke came to the door. Melanie ran inside.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke said, pulling Haley in for a hug.

"Hi Tigger," Haley responded.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy, since you are a mega rockstar now," Brooke reponded, helping Haley put her bags inside the house.

"I came back because it's home, and for Peyton's wedding. I am busy, I had to squeeze you guys into my hectic work schedule," She replied playfully.

"It's good you came home Haley. Lucas and I missed you," Brooke replied softly.

"What is exactly going on with that anyway, you and Lucas. I thought he was with Peyton," Haley answered.

"Two years ago, Lucas told me how he felt about me, and said he and Peyton were broken up, but I didn't want to believe it since it's always been Lucas and Peyton. We got back together, he told me I meant a lot to him. He expressed how he truly felt about me, and how he missed me all those years. I was worried he was going to hurt me again, like before you know? But he hasn't so far. Then we had Melanie, the rest is history. I feel like we are meant to be together now, rather than in high school. He's coming around," Brooke said.

"Well Brooke, I hope everything good happens for you. You deserve it, I truly mean that," Haley replied. "Speaking of the devil, where is Lucas anyway?" Haley added.

"He went to go get some inspiration for his third book. He went to the place where all great authors go. The library of course," Brooke replied.

"That's good to know, I'm glad he's writing again." Haley responded.

She was leaving to go see her best friend. She really missed him, and no matter how much he drove her crazy. Lucas Scott will always be Haley James's best friend no matter what.

"He misses you Haley. I don't mean Lucas," Brooke said.

Haley didn't quite know how to respond.

"Do you miss him Haley?" She asked.

Haley turned around, and removed her hand from the door and told Brooke.

"Of course I do, but I'm engaged Brooke. He needs to move on. It's been four years," Haley said.

"He has moved on Haley,"

She was happy Nathan had finally moved on from her. As much as she missed him she knew it was for the best.

"With who?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Brooke didn't know how to tell her. She knew it was going to hurt Haley somehow.

"Brooke who is it?" Haley asked more impatiently.

"Rachel," She responded softly.

Something jolted inside of Haley. Did Brooke just say Rachel as in Rachel Gatina from highschool. She suddenly felt some anger take over her body.

"Rachel as in Rachel Gatina from highschool?!" Haley yelled softly. She was so shocked to even consider Nathan to move on to Rachel of all people.

"Yeah, they've been together for two years Hales. I'm not fond of their relationship either, believe me, but he makes her happy vice versa, and to think of it. Is it really that bad?"

"No, but I just thought Nathan would go for someone will class, and not Rachel out of all people," Haley responded.

"Someone like you, or you for a matter of fact," Brooke replied.

"Brooke I'm engaged okay, but frankly yes someone like me, because I know he has better taste in women then Rachel."

"You don't need to tell me twice Haley, I understand okay, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just glad he found someone who makes him happy,"

* * *

Haley just left, she decided instead of visiting Lucas, she'd go see Nathan. Brooke was right, in a way. She did miss him, but just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Rachel is dating her ex-boyfriend.

She walked to the river court. She smiled, after all he's been through, she knew basketball was only thing to make him happy. She knew how much it meant to him, it played a big role in their lives. She missed him play.

"Hey," She said softly, walking on the court.

"Haley? Hi what are you doing here?" Nathan asked shocked.

"I was back for Peyton's wedding, and because Tree Hill's home," She told him. "Brooke tells me you're dating Rachel. How'd that happen?," She added.

"Oh she told you about that. Well it happened two years ago, actually. I met Rachel at one of my games and we started talking, soon after. She asked me out on a date, and I couldn't say no. So we went on a first date, and I got to see the real Rachel, the vulnerable, sweet Rachel, and soon after I realized we weren't different after all, and after a couple of more dates, we started to date. It started out as a distraction from you, but soon I started to fall in love with her, and the rest is history, before you say anything Hales. She makes me happy," Nathan explained, as he looked into Haley's soft brown eyes.

 _I just realized how much I miss you Haley. I still love you Haley James, more than you know._

"That's quite a story. As long as she makes you happy Nathan, that's all that matters," Haley responded, smiling.

"Speaking of relationships, Lucas tells me you're engaged. How'd that happen?" He asked. "Let me guess Chris Keller right?" He cointuned.

Haley was in shock. Wow really Nathan?

"Do you really think I'd scoop that low and marry Chris?" Haley said hurt.

"Haley it was a joke,"

"That's not a joke Nathan. I can't believe you would even say that, and no I'm not engaged to Chris. I'm engaged to Matthew. You know the guy I've been dating for the last four years, and I love him Nathan. I really do. I thought I'd come here and make peace with you, and invite you to my wedding, but god Nathan you did it again. You showed me what an ass you can really be. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong," Haley said, leaving the court.

* * *

Haley made her rounds. She was off to go see Luke.

"Hey," She said, sitting down across from her best friend.

"Well Well, if it isn't Tree Hill's very own Haley James. What can I do for you?" Lucas asked playfully. "But in all seriousness, I missed you Haley James," Lucas added, getting up and hugging his best friend.

"Same too you. There's something that I want to ask you, and I need you to be completely honest with me okay Luke," Haley answered, intertwining her hands together.

"What is it Hales?" Lucas asked, laughing a little bit.

"What happened between Peyton and you. I come back to find my best friend Brooke Davis, in my other best friends house, not to mention you have a daughter and didn't tell me," Haley said.

"Oh that, well Peyton and I just didn't work out. We wanted different things in life. I wanted to settle down, and she wanted to continue to work, and well we just went our separate ways. Soon after I met Brooke again, and I realized that I still love Brooke Davis, and nothing's going to change that," Lucas replied.

"That's good Luke, but do you still love Peyton?"

"No, Peyton and I are history Hales,"

"Okay. You mention loving Brooke again. But are you in love with Brooke or are you in love with the idea of Brooke?, because those are two different things, and if you don't spare Brooke the pain, because she deserves better than that," Haley said.

"I don't know Haley," Lucas responded.

"Well make up your mind Lucas. Stop hiding your hearts, it's not healthy, believe me. What do you want Lucas, do you want Brooke? If so great. Do you want Peyton? If so good, just stop hiding your Lucas. I don't like to see Brooke or Peyton hurt. But whatever decision you make, please promise me one thing,"

"Yeah,"

"Don't abandon Melaine, that little girl doesn't deserve it,"

"Of course I won't Haley. She's my daughter nothing's going to change that," Lucas reassured her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that Lucas," Haley got up and started walking away.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're home," Lucas said smiling.

"Me too,"

* * *

Lucas travelled back home to Brooke.

"Hey Pretty Girl!" Lucas said, walking through his bedroom door.

"Hey Boyfriend. Listen I got a plan, hear me out _OPERATION GET NALEY BACK TOGETHER_. What do you think?" She responded.

"I think that's a great idea Brooke, but please tell me how that's going to work. Last time I checked Haley was engaged and Nathan is in a relationship," Lucas said. He was happy seeing Brooke so enthusiastic.

"I'll find a way alright. Besides we both know Haley and Nathan are meant for each other, nothing's going to change that. People are meant to be together always find there way in the end. I truly believe that, especially when it comes to Naley. I know they still love each other. I understand Haley loves Matt, and is engaged to him, but I know a part of her still loves him," Brooke replied.

"I love you B Davis you know that?"

"I love you too Luke,"

"No I really mean I love you Brooke. I fell in love with you, and I don't regret it for a second, you and Melanie are the best things to happen to me. Believe th-"

Brooke didn't let him finish, instead Brooke kissed Lucas.

"I was waiting for you to say that," She whispered. She went back to kissing him.

* * *

 _WELL. What do you think? So I update or no? For those of you that read my other story "Wicked Games". I'm not finished with that story, I am just having some writer's block lately, but I promise Chapter 12 will be up soon, before January 2016. Just to clear something up this isn't a Leyton story. Brooke and Lucas are very much together and in love. Peyton's just their good friend, and part of Lucas's history, and you'll find out what happened to Naley and prompted Haley to move to New York soon! Till then_ _Review. I own nothing but John and Matthew._

 _Thanks for reading!- **Summer1223**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _"Love means giving chances_ _when there isn't anymore chances to give," -Haley James Scott_

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were on the rivercourt every day and if not everyday then on they make it up on the weekends. This is the game they both loved playing, and if this is how far they have gotten. It was okay. At least it was a great feeling. Although it might not feel the same way as when they used to play in high school and the adrenaline they felt on that court, and the cheer of the crowd when they made the basket. That was then, this is now.

"So aren'thappy that Haley's back man?" Lucas asked Nathan, as he shot the ball in the net.

"Yeah it was great seeing her and all, but I screwed up with her once again," Nathan told Lucas as he went to grab water from the bench.

"You go to let it go man, that was high school. I'm pretty sure she's over that now Nate," Lucas said.

"No, you don't get it. She came back and I insulted her in a friendly manner, but she officially hates me now," Nathan responded.

"What did you say to her, it can't be that bad. And she can never hate you," Lucas softly spoke.

"I asked her if she was engaged to Chris," Nathan said.

Lucas just looked at him and said "You're a dick."

"I know, she's never going to talk to me again Lucas. I screwed up once again," Nathan replied.

Lucas threw a ball into the net and responded with "You need to talk her man, if you apologize. She'll forgive you. She's Haley, if you have trouble just think about a moment when you loved Haley and tell her you're sorry."

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes Nate, I've known Haley since I was seven. She's a very forgiving person, believe me," Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke," Nathan answered, dropping the ball and walked off the rivercourt and went off to find Haley. Lucas wasn't doing this for Brooke's sake or the 'OPERATION GET NALEY BACK TOGETHER' but for the fact that he was his brother. He cares for him, and knows he still loves Haley.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Haley's door. She opened the door, and saw Nathan standing there.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to insult me more?" Haley scoffed.

"No, and I'm really sorry about that. That's partially why I came here. The other reason being is that I want to make it up too you Haley. I am not the same person I was a few years back, things change and people changed. And honestly I think I've changed. I'm sorry for insulting you about Chris, that shouldn't have been said. Even it was made in a joke content. It's just reminding me of what happened when Chris came in the picture, and changed everything for us Haley. I was upset that day, and even if I didn't show it. You didn't deserve that, and the reason I had come here was to see if you'd like to have dinner with me on Friday? It's not a date, so you don't need to worry. I just want to catch up that's all. I get it if you have an other plans that day. It was just a suggestion," Nathan explained.

"Thank you for the apology, but I'll have to see about the dinner," Haley responded.

"Yeah okay, that's a start. It's fine, you can call me if you can or cannot. I won't be upset. You got to do what you have to do," Nathan replied.

Haley just nodded her head, and said goodbye to Nathan. Although she was still a little disappointed in Nathan. She truly believed he has changed, and became a better person. This dinner may not be as bad as she thinks it might be.

* * *

"So Haley what was that about?" Brooke asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"What.. that with Nathan? Oh nothing he was just apologizing and asking me to dinner to make it up to me. And before you jump too conclusions Brooke, it was not like that. I'm engaged he's has a girlfriend- he was just asking as a friend. That's all Brooke. Alright?" Haley said.

"Okay, if you say so Hales." Brooke replied, not believing what Haley had said for a number of reasons.

"Brooke I'm serious!"

"I know I know Haley I get it you have a fiancé and he has a girlfriend, so it could never be like that again. Blah Blah Blah," Brooke playfully exaggerated.

Haley just rolled her eyes playfully.

"So what do you think I should do?" Haley asked Brooke, taking a seat beside her in the living room.

"Haley you should do what you feel is right," Brooke replied.

"If I wanted that answer I would have asked my mother. I need the 'what would Brooke Davis do?' answer.

"Well I think you should go Hales. It really isn't going to hurt you, and besides you guys are friends aren't you? Its just an innocent dinner and that's it Haley. Its Nathan... Hales. He's a changed person believe me, he is much nicer person than he was in high-school," Brooke said.

"Ugh. I guess you're right. But I still feel iffy about it. It's just sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a completely different person. The Nathan I knew and loved in highschool was gone. I understand he matured and all but he's not the same anymore. The spark and energy he once had is gone, and I think it has too do with the bitch Rachel," Haley explained.

"Rachel? Haley really? What does she have to do with anything?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah Brooke hear me out. Rachel has changed Nathan into a completely different person, she took away the person who had such a spark and energy in him, and made him dull and boring. She's also a very manipulative person. Plus she tried to ruin my relationship with Nathan in highschool. What makes me think she wouldn't do that again? I don't trust her at all," Haley responded dramatically.

"Haley trust me Rachel is a very manipulative person and I don't trust her for a second. She didn't change Nathan. Nathan changed himself. He decided for himself he wanted to be a better person and stop with this highschool stuff, he used to do. That's just not him anymore. Besides Hales, isn't this a good thing? Nathan is being the man you and me both knew he could be. Maturity isn't a bad thing per say. It definitely suits him though. If this makes you feel better Hales the boy you once knew and loved is still in there somewhere." Brooke answered rashanlly.

"I guess you're right. I decided what I need to do," Haley said, getting up and leaving. "Hey Brooke thanks for this. You're a great friend," Haley added, smiling before walking though the door.

* * *

Haley was on her way to talk to Peyton, she needed to speak with her anyway and getting a second opinion on this whole Nathsn situation might not be a bad thing.

"Hey Peyton, how are you?" Haley said, entering Peyton's office.

It still hadn't changed. It was the same office the walls were still a red colour the brick on the wall was the same and it kind of smelled like cheap alcohol— everything but the scent was the still same as Haley once left it four years ago.

"Haley James. It's good to see you. How are things with you? I'm fine just wedding planning is hectic. But it is what it is. Plus it's always good seeing your face Hales. God you haven't changed one bit—okay maybe just your hair but everything is still the same old Haley." Peyton said.

Haley just laughed, she really did miss Peyton and her sense of humor.

"The reason I came by was for two things. 1 being that I really need your help with producing my album and getting it out to John by Friday, and Matt said he'd love to help with changes and shipping the albums to New York for John. Second being. Nathan kind of asked me to dinner and I don't know what to do? I asked Brooke and she said to go through with it and see how it turns out. I don't know. So I was wondering if you could help me by any chance with both those things?" Haley explained frantically.

"Breathe Hales Breathe. Okay, I can help you with the album thing, but not so much on the Nathan situation. Plus Brooke already gave you the logical and right answer. So you don't need my opinion," Peyton responded.

"Thanks so much Peyton. But you can't even give me the smallest advice? You knew him long before I did and you even dated him. So please Peyton!" Haley asked dramatically.

"Fine you want my answer. Just warning you it's going to be very bland. I think you should go with it Haley. Nathan's a changed person it's a good thing. Besides Nathan has blossomed into a wonderful person, he's even more himself then he was in high school. He's matured and hey that's not a bad thing Hales. You should do it. If this helps hey you won't have too worry about him kissing you in the end, because that ship has long sailed," Peyton answered.

"Huh? That was bland. Thank you though Peyton. I needed that second opinion. Anyway let's not talk about this. How's Jake? How do you feel become his future wife? And more importantly when did this thing start?" Haley asked, anxious.

"Whoa there missy.. One question at a time. Jakes good, just busy with Jenny you know? I can't believe she's already seven who knew. Time really flies when you have fun. I feel great and a little nervous about being his wife and this wedding thing. I love the idea of being his wife, and I love him but I somehow feel this is rushed you know? We only got back together a year and half ago and everything's moving very quickly. And last but not least this started six months after Lucas and I had gone out seperate ways for good this time. I had bumped into Jake at Karen's Café, after getting a coffee. We talked for a little bit and I somehow I had felt super comfortable around him, and it had felt like nothing's changed. It took him two weeks after that to finally must up the courage to ask me out on our very first date after high school, and well the rest is history," Peyton replied, happily.

"What about you Haley? When's the wedding?" Peyton asked curiously.

"It's very nerve wrecking, because it seems to so surreal that I'm actually getting married to Matt very soon. The wedding is going to be small, it's just his family and my family and a couple of close friends, and that's okay with me. Since my life has been very out there and publicized. It's nice to have something small and intimate . The wedding is March 5th 2014. It seems to be happening pretty fast though, but I'm glad though. I'll be Haley James Ashby before you know it and you'll be Peyton Jageskeli. I'm so glad you're marrying Jake, Peyton. I've always hoped you to would be together. And can you believe we're getting married so close together?" Haley responded.

"Yeah that's awesome Hales. I'm really looking forward to it. Hey who knows maybe we'll go dress shopping or something. It was really nice talking to you again Haley. I missed it, but I've got to go meet Jake for dinner so I'll call you sometime." Peyton said.

"Yeah, that would be great. I missed talking too you to. Bye Peyton. Thanks for the advice," Haley said walking out of Peyton's office. Haley had made her decision.

 _What did you guys think of that chapter? Did you like it? Tell me in the comments and don't forget to review fav & follow. I'll see you guys soon! thanks for reading!_ **\- Summer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _"Distance sometimes let's you know who's worth keeping, and who's worth letting go," -Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Haley finally made her decision and was on her way to Nathan's apartment. She stood outside the red door. She rang the doorbell and slightly regretted it. This apartment had brought back a flood of memories that Haley once shared with Nathan, but a particular memory just burned in her mind.

- _Flashback-_

 ** _June 10, 2011_**

 _Haley stood outside the apartment she once shared with her ex-boyfriend. She rang the doorbell. She hoped to she his face again, that beautiful face and those soft blue eyes she could look into and know that everything would be alright. She missed him a lot, she thought about him the entire time of her three year adventure. 3 years since she stood outside this red door. 3 years since their relationship crumbled. She stood there in the heat, with her guitar in tow, and hoped he would be able to forgive her about her 'rockstar life and boyfriend' and maybe even start a friendship once again._

 _Nathan opened the door. The figure that outside, was the last person he expected to see. "What do you want?" He asked coldly._

 _"I wanted to talk you about us," Haley responded, fidgeting with her guitar strap._

 _"There is no us Haley. You screwed that up remember?" He scoffed._

 _Haley just shook that off even if it was partially true, that she was one of two reasons for screwing up her relationship with Nathan. The other reason was about what happened to their relationship on her tour, that was what put a major strain on their relationship._

 _"I get that you're upset at me and that's fine but we need to talk about this, whether you like or not. It's now it never. I never meant to hurt you Nathan believe me. It was a once in a life time opportunity to do something I've wanted to do since I was six. Don't tell me you would drop everything to achieve your dreams Nathan?" Haley said, dwelling into her past life a little._

 _"That's your apology Haley? Really after three years that's the best you can come up with? That sappy line of "I never meant to hurt you" that's bullshit. You knew from the very start that it was going to hurt me but you did it anyway," "Y_ _ou were willing to throw away our relationship, for that so called opportunity?, and I wouldn't drop everything to achieve my dreams alone, I would want you with me, standing by me all the way, but clearly you never wanted me beside you," he continued bitterly._

 _"You know it was not like that Nathan. I loved you too much, and to throw away our love was not something I wanted to do. It killed me inside of course I wanted you to come with me, and go on this adventure, but I couldn't do it and it killed me not taking you with me, but you know that if I had the chance to do this again. I would take you with me in a heart beat Nathan,"_

 _"Good now you know what I've felt the last three years Hales. I gave up Duke to be with you, a basketball scholarship, my chances at being in the NBA. I snapped at everyone who told me that I shouldn't have left you leave. I waited Haley for the day you came back to me, because I truly loved you. You meant more to me than a basketball scholarship or anything else, and I let you go because I believe that you were destined for greatness, and I wanted you to achieve your dreams and not regret it later in life. Silly me I guess?. Throwing away my dreams for someone who didn't appreciate me what so ever. I realized then that you and your boyfriend shared a kiss. It was not the tour that tore me apart. It was the fact you left me for him. That's what killed me Hales," He explained, as his voice cracked slowly._

 _"I didn't ask you to throw away your dreams for me Nathan. You did that willingly. You know he not my boyfriend. He means nothing to me and the kiss happened there's nothing I could do about it, but it didn't go further you know why because I realized that he not worth it, and plus he's not you," Haley answered softly. It still sent shivers down her spine when he called her Hales after all these years._

 _"I gave up my dreams for us Haley not for me, because I believed in us. I believed we could be great, and Haley we were great, we were more than great. We were the best of the best but like they say all good things must come to an end. That was our end Hales. Come on? That's bullshit Hales, he means something to you to. The kiss meant something to you, even if you try to deny it Haley. He seemed like your boyfriend to me, since you were kissing him right after the party," He replied._

 _"Nathan-"_

 _"No Haley I'm done. Stay away from me. You know what you are Haley? You're a selfish bitch! Why'd you come back? You ruined my life. I hate you," Nathan said coldly, slamming the door in Haley's face._

 _That was the last time she saw him._

 _-Flashback ended-_

Haley snapped out of her flashback, to the sound of the red door opening. She was hoping to see Nathan. Instead she saw Rachel.

"Ugh what are you doing here skank?" She asked disgustedly.

Haley didn't want to argue with Rachel, so she rolled her eyes instead, "Where's Nathan?" She asked annoyed.

"He's out Haley." Rachel said.

"Okay do you where he went?" Haley responded agitated.

"Beats me," Rachel answered filing her nails.

"You're unbelievable, and definitely no help," She said, walking away.

"Oh Haley before you go. I just thought I'd remind you that Nathan's mine. You had your chance, but you screwed it up, so don't try anything," Rachel replied, there was a little fear in her voice, because even if Nathan would not admit it, he still loved Haley, deep down, and it scared Rachel.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice?" Haley inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry Nathan's not a skank like you, besides I'm engaged," She added satisfied, and walked off with a smile on her face and went to go find him.

* * *

"Brooke!" Peyton called, as she entered Brooke's and Lucas' home. She hasn't been in this home since senior year of high school, everything was still the same. The blue paint was softly fading off the walls, the basketball net that hung above Lucas' bed was a little rusty, and his old CD shelve was slowly falling apart. "Typical Lucas," Peyton murmured to herself. Although she might not admit it, there was still some awkward tension between Brooke and Peyton, considering the love triangle between Lucas and them.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked taken back, as she walked into the bedroom she shared with her boyfriend.

Peyton turned around,"Lucas hasn't changed his room one bit, since senior year of highschool," "I came here to ask you if you'd seen Haley? and if you want to be my maid of honor for my wedding?" She inquired, softly, as she moved closer to Brooke.

"Yeah Lucas likes to keep things simple, plus he hasn't had time to redecorate, with planning his third book and dealing with the cafe. I haven't seen Haley in a week, I don't know where she might be, probably with Nathan? and why do you want me to be your maid of honor?" Brooke answered, crossing her arms.

"Oh okay thanks, and Brooke what kind of question is that? You're my best friend, you're obviously my maid of honor," Peyton said softly, as she raised her eyebrow.

"You are welcome, and Peyton we haven't been best friends' since sophomore year of College. After all these years now you remember me Peyton?" Brooke replied raising her voice a little.

"Woah Brooke, I just thought you might want to re connect since then. I guess you don't. I don't understand what I did to you Brooke?"

"You don't understand Peyton?! You found yourself a new best friend, you haven't called me in three years, the last time was since Mel was born, and you know what happened two years ago!" Brooke scoffed.

"Brooke you'll always be my best friend, nothing's going to change that. Yes, I moved to Los Angeles after high school ended, and I started attending the University of California. I met Jaclyn, she and me clicked, but she could never replace you, nobody can. You know I've been busy with Cyris Records and running Red Bedroom Records, planning my wedding to Jake. I haven't had time to call you, plus I knew you won't talk to me if I called you Brooke. That's why I came here, to ask you if you've seen Haley, but also mend things with you Brooke and Lucas. I'm sick of fighting with you. I just want to make up," Peyton explained.

"Let me ask you a question Peyton do you even love Jake? Or are you here to get my boyfriend to fall for you again? You always do this Peyton. You think if you make some sob story about how your life sucks, and come here and tell me this. I will run over to you, hug you, tell you everything will be okay, but we both know it won't, and you think I will forgive you instantly Peyton. We're not in high school Peyton, you can't keep doing this. How can I be sure that if I forgive you, you won't break my trust or hurt me Peyton?," Brooke asked hurt.

"How dare you ask me if I love my fiance, of course I do Brooke, I don't understand how you could say that, considering the problems Lucas and you had since high school. Fair enough, you're right, and that's why you won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm done with us Brooke. If you can't forgive me for petty things that happened three years ago, then that's fine. I don't need you. This is about me is it? It's about Lucas, and your fear he's going to leave you for me. Don't worry that won't happen Brooke, because I would not betray you like that. I just came to ask you two simple things, and instead you want to take a walk down memory lane. You won Brooke what more do you want? It's always going to be there isn't it? Lucas and me?"

Brooke didn't say anything. Peyton was signaling she wanted to leave. Brooke just moved to the side, and let her pass. Peyton was right It was always going to be there. Lucas and her, burned in her mind for eternity.

* * *

Haley walked to the river court, she spotted Nathan. She knew this game meant a lot to him, but she felt hurt, that no body would be able to see him play since he gave up his chances in the NBA for her. Everything he did was for her. She suddenly started feeling guilty for what she did to him, going on tour and letting him give his dreams up for her. Kind of selfish of her.

"Hey," Haley said, walking towards Nathan.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked, dropping the ball on the ground.

"I wanted to give you an answer for your question. I will go out with you on this get to know each other thing. But it's NOT a date okay. Just to friends catching up," Haley said smiling, emphazing the not part.

"Yeah I understand. I'll see you Friday at 8?" He asked.

"Yeah Friday at 8," She replied. "Nathan I'm sorry," She added.

"Why are you apologizing Hales? If anyone should be apologizing it's me. I should have never called you a selfish bitch, because you aren't. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. He told her.

"No I did deserve that. I was a selfish bitch three years ago I only cared for myself. I've changed though. You don't need to apologize for anything. I need to for what happened three years ago Nathan. I shouldn't have left, and let you give up your dreams for me. You deserve to be in the NBA and let people see what an amazing gift you have. I feel selfish for doing so. You never deserved that, you were always there for me, and did everything to make me happy. So I want to make it up Nathan," Haley said remorseful.

"Haley that was three years ago. Believe me I'm over it. Yeah it hurt me, but you deserved to show your talent to millions around the world, and you did that. Even though I was pissed Haley. I was supporting you 110 percent. I was proud of you. Sold out shows everywhere you went, must have been nerve wrecking, but a dream come true you were happy,because the people agree that you have a talent Haley. You don't need to make it up to me. I was the dick not you. You were just doing what you were meant to do," Nathan explained.

"Nathan-"

"No Haley, please. I need to get back to practising if I am ever going to impress the scouts again. I'll see you Friday?"

"Yeah." She muttered softly, and walked off the river court. _How could I do this? Nathan wasn't the jerk she was._

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update. School has been dominating my life for months now, but the next chapter will be up sooner. I promise. What did you guys think of that chapter and t_ _he Brooke & Peyton scene? Did you like it? Tell me in the comments and don't forget to review fav & follow. Next chapter will be the Naley date! I'm exicited for that chapter are you? I'll see you guys soon! thanks for reading!_ **\- Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _"The best nights are usually unplanned, random and spontaneous,"- Unknown_

* * *

After the heated confrontation with Peyton. Brooke went to go confide in Haley. Haley stood in the kitchen in her pj's and her hair up in a messy blonde bun. She scooped herself a bowl of _Ben & Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream,_ it was Haley's favourite flavour. Despite the fact that everyone thought it was Rocky Road- that was Nathan's- although she does love herself some Rocky Road icecream. Mint Chocolate Chip will always remain her favourite. She sat on one of the kitchen stools. She heard Brooke enter.

"Hey Peyton told me what happened. What the hell Brooke?" Haley said.

"I freaked out Haley, that's what happened. She came in talking about how Luke's room never changed one bit since highschool, and how everything was the same. It made me realize she spent her fair share of time in that room as well, she went on talking about how I should be her maid of honor, but we haven't spoken since sophomore year of College, and how she never once decided to pick up the phone and call me, and yes I know I should have done that too, but I don't think Peyton and will ever be best friends again, but something about seeing Peyton stand there, in Luke's room infuriated me. I don't know maybe I'm thinking to deep into this," Brooke replied softly, taking a spoonful of Haley's icecream.

"I think it's because you feel as though Lucas will go back to Peyton, even though she's engaged. You need to have more faith in him Brooke, and realize that he isn't the same person he was in high school," Haley answered.

"Do you think I'm a bitch Haley?" Brooke asked.

"Well at times, you can be bitchy Brooke, but I know it comes from a good place," Haley responded.

"That's great I should change my name to Bitch Davis now," Brooke replied.

"That name's already been taken," Haley said laughing, Brooke shortly joined her. "I think I know what you need," Haley added. Haley got up, and scooped Brooke some Mint Chocolate Chip icecream, and a spoon.

"Here." Haley said, handing Brooke the bowl of ice cream.

* * *

Haley got ready for her supposed date with Nathan. She wore a short plain red skater dress. She was a little anxious about her date with him. Before she could finish getting ready Nathan arrived.

 _"Shit. Haley I'm not ready. Oh god. I look like a mess. What will Nathan think? Oh my god. Why are you so nervous. Breathe Haley Breathe... It's just Nathan a friend remember? Why you getting so nervous for. Or is more than just a friend?"._ Haley thought to herself.

She ran down the stairs adjusting her nude pumps. She didn't notice Nathan standing there.

Taken aback Haley saw Nathan "Oh Hey," She said.

"Hi. You ready to go?. You look beautiful by the way,"

"Yeah and thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Haley responded.

Brooke waved to the both of them goodbye. "Enjoy your date! don't stay out to late," She said.

"They grow up so fast!" Brooke mumbled smiling.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Haley asked as she kinked an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Nathan said grinning.

 _That grin should be illegal... Haley stop you have a fiancé remember?_

"Nathan you know I hate surprises," Haley said.

"Yeah but I have feeling you're going to like this one," Nathan replied.

Nathan had taken Haley to a familiar place, that had been the start of Naley.

"Voliá!" He said in a terrible French Accent, showing Haley the place he took her.

Haley just laughed,"Please don't ever attempt that accent again!. I remember this place. This was the place where Brooke had made us do that dumb scavenger hunt which was utterly embarrassing, and back when you were a dick and dating Peyton, and when I hated your guts. The good ol times,"

"Hey my accent wasn't that bad! You used to like it Hales. You still remember that? and hey that's an insult to our relationship!" Nathan replied.

"Touché, and about the other stuff, I just kidding...or was I?" Haley said, deceivingly.

Nathan and Haley took a seat at one of the round tables, close to the river .The setup of the date was absolutely beautiful; it was probably eight pm at night. There were two candles on the table illuminating all of it, hanging orange lights across the two poles that were near the table, and the table was located near the Meadow River, and the moonlight illuminated the river. It just looked so breathtaking.

"Did you do all this?" Haley asked shocked, as she took a seat.

"I wanted you to have a great night Hales,"

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked, with a notepad and pen in tow.

"Yes. I would like to have two bowls of Mac and Cheese please," Nathan said. Haley just looked at Nathan with happiness and shock she was surprised that he had still remembered what her favourite food is.

"and for dessert?" The waiter added.

"Can we both have Rocky Road Ice cream, and if you can, could you put it in those plastic bowls. Thanks," Haley said.

"I can't believe you remember that!" They both replied in unison.

"Of course I'd remember that, how could I forget when you raided our cabinets with a lifetime supply of mac and cheese," Nathan said laughing.

"You got to admit that was funny! Your reaction was priceless!" Haley answered.

"Yeah Haley it was. What happened to us?" Nathan responded. Before Haley could responded, the waiter came with their food.

The waiter came with their two bowls of Mac and Cheese, and Rocky Road Ice Cream. They thanked him, and he left.

"Yes finally my bowl of mac and cheese has arrived!" Haley squealed.

"You're officially the weirdest person I have met," Nathan responded.

"Whatever, I haven't had mac and cheese in three months plus it's the food of the gods!"

"Yeah if the gods are five year olds," Nathan said laughing.

It was moments like this that reminded Haley about why she loved Nathan, not only that but the fact he knew her better than anyone else in her life, even when they aren't in each other's. He noticed the little things about her, about how she crinkles her nose when she's happy, she eats three french fries when she's nervous, how she shakes her leg when she's worried, she kinks her eyebrow when she's passionate about something, and all the other little things. I guess a part of Haley will always love Nathan. Always and Forever.

* * *

Haley and Nathan continued their date with a walk on the boardwalk. Haley was still eating her ice cream. He realized she was cold, and gave her his jacket. The jacket hung over Haley's shoulders.

"Can I ask you a question?" Haley asked.

"Sure... shoot,"

"Why are you dating Rachel? Out of all the women you choose her why?" Haley added, taking a bite of her ice cream, as she licked the spoon.

"Why you jealous," Nathan said grinning.

"What Jealous pfft no. You're talking to an engaged women!" Haley exclaimed.

"Rachel isn't like any other women-"

"Yeah you got that right. She's like a bitch remember?" Haley scoffed.

"She's a great person, once you get passed the facade and bitchiness, believe me she has a good heart, she makes me happy and I love her, we have great moments together. She's changed Hales, she isn't what she used to be," Nathan said.

"Okay that's great Nathan. I'm happy for you. I really am, but did you forget when she tried to come between us?" Haley replied.

"Rachel has done some unforgivable things, but she's human, we all have made mistakes we regret in life Hales," Nathan responded.

"Yeah but she continues to make the same mistakes over and over again," Haley added.

Haley realized she needed to stop bashing Rachel. She saw the look on Nathan's face, he wasn't to pleased that his ex-girlfriend was bashing his current girlfriend. Haley instead decided to change the subject

"This isn't as good as I remember," Haley continued.

"What?" Nathan said confused.

"This Rocky Road ice cream. I don't know how you like this flavour. It's just chocolate with chunks of chocolate in it," Haley said, pointing to the ice cream with the red spoon.

"Yeah right Hales. Rocky Road will always be the best. You're just jealous that no one will ever appericate Mint Chocolate Chip. Hate to break it to you sweetie but Mint and chocolate don't go together," Nathan said.

"How dare you insult the best Ice cream flavour to exist!" Haley responded dramatically.

"You mean the most disgusting flavour to exist," Nathan corrected.

"Whatever. Mint Chocolate Chip will always triumph," Haley answered. "Don't hate the ice cream. Hate the playa," She added.

Nathan just laughed. Haley had always brought out the best in him. She's the reason he is how he is today, if it wasn't for Haley he'd still be the dick jock guy with the hideous attitude. He had Haley to thank for the person he is today.

"What happened to us Haley?" Nathan asked.

This had always been a touchy subject between the two of them.

"I guess we just grew apart you know? We became different people, we wanted different things, and how relationship didn't have the spark it used too," Haley replied softly. Her happy persona was now gone.

"Um I guess we should go," Nathan said.

"Yeah I think that's best," Haley responded, looking at her ice cream.

Nathan had taken Haley home. She returned his jacket and they said there goodbyes. There was this odd feeling in the pit of Haley's stomach, when she said goodbye to Nathan. I guess a part of her, didn't want this night to end.

"Nathan?" Haley said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for tonight. You've given me by far one of the best nights of my life. I needed this," Haley responded. She leaned on her tiptoes as she kissed Nathan's cheek.

* * *

She opened the door and stood behind it smiling. She started walking start to her bedroom, when Brooke appeared out of no where.

"Jesus Brooke! You're going to give me a heart attack," Haley said, as her hand was on her chest.

"Oh stop it, don't be so dramatic Hales, anyway how was the night?" Brooke asked.

Haley couldn't stop smiling, "The date was memorable,"

"Really?" Brooke replied happily, kinking an eyebrow. "I can't believe you said date. I knew you would come around and call it what it was! wow you must have had a lot of fun then," Brooke added.

"Yeah Nathan's a fun person to be around,"

"Yeah I bet his was! You're going to tell me what happened with that kiss Hales?"

"God Brooke it was just one kiss on the cheek. It was just friendly peck on the cheek nothing more nothing less," Haley replied, walking into her bedroom. Brooke followed her like a sick puppy.

"You going to leave me hanging?"

"What? I'm sorry I don't get what you are talking about," Haley said confused.

"Hello! Best friend here! Aren't you going to tell me everything that happened, don't leave out a single detail!" Brooke squealed.

"I think I'll pass," Haley said, removing her earrings. Brooke stood besides Haley's bedroom as her jaw dropped.

"Please you cannot deprive me of my Naley!. That would be a cruel thing too do," Brooke responded, as gave Haley her puppy dog face.

"Since when is it your Naley? Second that puppy dog face won't work on me so you can forget Brooke," Haley answered, as she went to go change back into her pjs.

"Since I'm the reason that Naley even became Naley in the first place," Brooke replied.

"Your not going to stop until I give in right?" Haley said.

"Yup," Brooke said joyfully, as she popped the p.

"Ugh fine I'll tell you!" Haley added as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

 _"This isn't the only Naley date we will see! (EEEP!). I wanted to know whether you guys liked the flashback that happened last chapter? and if you want to see more. Let me know please! Sorry for the late update. School/Exams has been dominating my life for months now, but the next chapter will be up sooner. I promise. What did you guys think of that chapter and t_ _he Naley date? I tried.. it isn't as great as I wanted it to be, but anyway Did you like it? Tell me in the comments and don't forget to review fav & follow. Next chapter will also be pretty big for Naley. I'll see you guys soon! thanks for reading!_ **\- Summer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Good Friends help you find important things when you've lost them...your smile, your hope, and your courage,"-Doe Zantamata_

* * *

It has been a week since the Naley date, and Haley wanted to do something to help Nathan, since he helped her. She decided on what she wanted to do, it had involved something he loved to do since he could hold a ball. Yes, she was helping him with his basketball career. She grabbed her keys and she headed to Tar Heel office.

Once she arrived, she knocked on a door with a gold plaque that read _Tyrell_ _Jameson_. _Head_ _Coach_ , engraved into it in black. "Come in" the deep voice proceeded to say.

"Hi are you Tyrell Jameson?" She asked, peeking through the door, before fully entering.

"Yes I am, how can I help you young lady?" He responded, laughing a little, gesturing her to come in and take a seat.

"I was wondering if you were recruiting any new players for the 2015 fall season?" She said, taking a seat.

"Yes we are, but no offence young lady but we aren't/don't recruited women on the team. Why do you have someone in mind?" He asked.

Haley just laughed, "No offence taken, believe me when I tell you that I'm terrible and I mean terrible at sports–particuarly basketball, considering I failed PE. I cannot play to save anyone's life. Anyway, I do have someone in mind. His name is Nathan Scott, his a very close friend of mine, but not only a great friend he's also one hell of a basketball player. I was honoured to watch him play this sport in high school for the Tree Hill Ravens. He took them to the state championship. In University again honoured to watch him play for University of Maryland and their basketball team, and from there his career flourished until recently. He played for the Charleston Chiefs for a about a year or so, then he got recruited to play for the Charlotte Bobcats until six months ago, when they let him go. He is a determined player, and he cares about the game and his teammates. I personally think he'd be a great player for Tar Heels. He will help bring them to the state championship. He is what this team needs, if you don't recruit him I personally think you'd be making a mistake," Haley explained to him.

"That's very sweet of you to help your friend with his basketball career, but we need to see for ourselves who Nathan Scott is. He seems like a remarkable player. Do you know by any chance, what position he played throughout his career?"

"Yeah, he played point guard. He was one hell of a one too, and what do you mean by 'we'?" She inquired.

"My assistant Brett and I work together to recruit players for Tar Heels. Point guard huh? Well we have already filled that position with another player, but we have defence open. Is he a good defence player?"

"Okay, and I have no idea, because I only seen him play point guard. But I can reassure you that no matter what position he plays that he is an excellent player & team mate," Haley continued.

"Huh that's too bad—" He said, before being interrupted by Haley.

"Before you say no, you should see him play. He is currently playing at the River Court, across the townhall. You should go check him out, and see what good player is. I promise you, that you won't be disappointed," Haley said, as she gave him the card with the address written on the back of it. She then got up and left.

* * *

Brooke was still dealing with the aftermath of what happened with Peyton and her, and after thinking long and hard about it Brooke realized what she needed too do. She was going to apologize to Peyton, and even though she feels like she did nothing wrong and that it is absurd she still talks about highschool. She wanted to be the bigger person not only for herself, but for Lucas too. Once he found out they were arguring with eachother after they just buried the hatchet, he had gotten really furious at not only Peyton but Brooke too. He hasn't really talked to them since. It was killing her inside that her own boyfriend wasn't talk to her because of this gigantic mess.

Brooke had reached Peyton's apartment it was the studio. She practically lived there. Anyway, she went inside to talk to Peyton.

"Hi can I talk to you?" She asked, as she entered the studio.

"Well you are here so, go ahead," Peyton just said.

"I just came by to say that I am sorry. I am sorry for losing touch with you after high school ended, I know that I should have balanced both friends and my work. I was just a naive 22 year old. I guess I still am naive, but that's not the point. When we lost our friendship Peyton it killed me because we were friends since we were 8, and after all that we've been through. I was stupid for throwing it away for work, and I am really sorry about that. I am also sorry for the other night I shoudn't have snapped at you the way I did, you didn't deserve it. It was a long day, and I was just mad at my mother and I took it out on you," Brooke said, sincerely.

"Well thank you. I appericate that you came all the way over here to apologize too me, but you should really go. I have a wedding to plan," Peyton said.

Brooke just stood there shocked, "Aren't you going to apologize to me Peyton?"

"I don't have anything to apologize for Brooke," Peyton continued.

"Are you kidding me Peyton? You have nothing to apologize for? Do I have to remind you of all the things you did to me in the last few years?! I'm not a type to hold grudges Peyton, but if you can't you let go of things that happened years ago, then you don't deserve my apology or friendship. You don't understand that Lucas and I haven't fought in over three months, and once you come back in the picture everything crumbles. I came here to be a bigger person and apologize to you, and move on from all of this, but I guess you can't do that. Seems like you haven't change a bit Peyton. You're still the selfish bitchy person you always were. Consider our friendship over," Brooke explained angrily.

Brooke just left. She couldn't deal with the fact that Peyton can't apologize to her.

* * *

Tyrell and his assistant Brett had gone to visit Nathan, after a long and hard time thinking about it they wanted to see what kind of player he was. They drove to the river court and sat in the car as they watched him play.

"He's impressive. Haley was right," Tyrell said, turning his head to face Brett's.

"Yeah she was. Look at him, he loves the game," Brett responded.

"Let's go talk to him. See what he's all about," Tyrell replied. He got out of the black SUV, and headed for the the rivercourt.

Haley saw them approaching Nathan she was watching him play. Although they had a fallout at this same place when she arrived back to Tree Hill, watching him play made Haley really happy, and didn't want to miss his reaction to this so she wants up to him as well. She slowly walked toward the rivercourt.

"Hey" Haley said, as she walked towards Nathan.

"Hi what are you doing here?" He asked curiously, as he held the ball under his arm.

"The reason I am here is to introduce you to someone. This is Tyrell Jameson and Brett Adamson, they work for the Tar Heels basketball team," Haley told him as Brett and Tyrell approached the river court as soon as she spoke.

Nathan just shocked, he stood there speechless for a good few minutes until he finally snapped out. Haley just laughed. "What are they doing here?"

"I'll let them explain that," Haley responded,as she stepped back so Tyrell could tell him.

"Nathan Scott. I'm Tyrell and this is my partner Brett and Haley approached us this morning and she told me what a remarkable basketball player you were for the Tree Hill Ravens, Charleston Chiefs and Charlotte Bobcats–and a remarkable player in general, and I didn't quite believe her but standing here now witnessing this. Haley was right you're one hell of a player. Brett and I would like to speak to you regarding recuritment to our team. We could use someone like you. You can have time to think about this but if you say no I promise you this will be a mistake on my both of our parts. I'll hope to hear from you soon," Tyrell explained as he started walking back to the SUV.

"Well I can tell you that I don't have to think about this decision. I would love to join the Tar Heels. I've been watching your team play since I was in high school. Pinch me I'm dreaming!" Nathan responded. Haley pinched him, he laughed and flinched and gave her a look. She responded with "What? You told me to pinch you!" He rolled his eyes at Haley and focused on Tyrell.

"Excellent. I had a feeling you were going to say yes. Well welcome to the team then!" Brett said. "Oh and thank Haley for all this if it wasn't for her we sure would have missed out on you. I'm glad she approached us," he continued.

"Will do." Nathan said. They shook each other's hands before Tyrell and Brett headed back to the SUV.

"I will see you Monday Morning at seven am sharp in my office," Tyrell said opening the door to his vehicle and got in."

"You got one hell of a fiancée Nathan. She's a keeper," Brett said getting in to the vehicle.

"Oh we aren't engaged," Nathan continued.

"That's a shame, because shes one hell of a person. Thank you again Haley." Brett said. They drove off.

"I cannot believe you did that for me!" Nathan said, the shock will there.

"Its nothing really Nathan. You did something nice for me, so I thought I'd do the same," Haley said.

"Its something Haley! What I did for you was nice, but you went above and beyond and help me with something I've been working so hard to achieve Hales. Why though?"

"Nathan I've known you since I was 16, you deserve every ounce of happiness in your life. I've never seen you be so happy unless your playing basketball on the river court. This game and this place makes you forget about your problems for a while and focus on something you've loved too do since you were three. Believe me I was there for the ride. I've seen you accomplish great things with this sport, and I couldn't live with myself if you never go to play again. It would hurt me, because a big part of our relationship was watching you play, the cheer of the crowds,echoes of the final buzzer, the happiness you feel when you win. Do you remember when's you told me I was destined for greatness? That was nothing Nathan. You're the one that is destined for greatness. Look how far you've come. You've grown more than anyone I've known in the past few years. You have this whole world waiting for you to spread your greatness. And I'm honoured to say that I will always be here too watch the magic happen. That's why Nathan," Haley spoke.

Nathan couldn't speak, he was left speechless. He just pulled Haley in for a hug. "Thank you. You're really a great person. Matthew is lucky to have you,"

"Thank you that means a lot." She then pulled away from the hug and said her goodbyes and walked away.

* * *

 _Am I the only one who is obsessed with Autumn omg this season is absolutely beautiful! Who agrees with me? Let me know in the comments Sorry for the late update. What do you guys think of what Haley did for Nathan? It's cute isn't it? School/Summer has been dominating my life for months now, but the next chapter will be up sooner. I promise. What did you guys think of that chapter_ _? I tried.. it isn't as great as I wanted it to be, but anyway Did you like it? Plus Matthew will be back in the next two chapters! & I'm really sorry about the whole Brooke/Peyton thing. I promise they will be back to being friends soon. It's just just for the sake of this story and the way it plays out Let me in the comments and don't forget to review fav & follow. I'll see you guys soon! If you have any ideas you'd like too see happen sound off in the comments. Thanks for reading!- **Summer** _


End file.
